


A weak bliss

by Toast_from_the_morning



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Talking, did i say fluff?, idk about tags, luve, pre-season two, season one, sudo incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning
Summary: 3 times it was Klaus fault they were caught engaging in romantic activities and one it was Five’sOrThe time's Five and Klaus were caught engaging in romantic actives by their siblings, but it's NOT cringy(NO MORE HIATUS, its been exactly a year SORRY! chapt one updated a little, chapt two coming soon)





	A weak bliss

Five stood in the kitchen making coffee at an ungodly hour of the night. It was nice and quiet no one was around except Klaus who he heard stroll into the kitchen. Five didn't mind his presence and it was still quite peaceful, just him and Klaus in the kitchen, no loud noises, no room full of people, no impending doom of the world ending and a crushing responsibility that you are the only ones who could stop it, It was nice, to say the least. 

Klaus had wandered behind Five and after a moment of looking over his shoulder, he decided to wrap his arms around Five’s waist and rest his head on top of his. Five tensed up for a moment “It’s ok it’s me” Klaus said quietly. Five relaxed and continued to make his coffee. Klaus watched for a while zoning out, enjoying their embrace.

Five had also zoned out going through the familiar motions of making coffee, simply enjoying their moment. Well, to be honest, he was relishing their moment. They hardly got moments like this in-between there 5 siblings, their life in general and much more. Things, moments like this rarely happened and when it did Five would never ever admit how much he reveled in them, how much he savored them.

Because in these moments a feeling of pure safety and affection was made that they both felt. It created this feeling of bliss. A weak bliss that was built upon the broken past and shared trauma, but that didn't matter because even though it was weak, it was bliss.

Just as Five was about to put up the bag of coffee grounds he remembered, even though it pained him to say he said it anyway “Klaus the others” It took Klaus a moment to realize someone had said something “what?” Klaus replied groggily.

“The others” Five repeated turning his head back slightly towards Klaus’s. Klaus pulled his head up allowing Five to turn his head around completely to look at Klaus. Klaus stared blankly at Five for a good few seconds “who’s awake at this late?” he said leaning in a little.

Just as Klaus had said that they heard the door to the courtyard open, and Diego stepped though. He took one step into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Klaus and Five looked like a deer in the headlights. They both stared wide-eyed at Diego too in shock to immediately split apart.

Klaus had his arms wrapped way too lovingly around Five's waist, his body way too onto Five’s, and there faces way to close together for Diego’s comfort. There was a pure and raw intense awkward pause that was just a few seconds but felt like an eternity. Just as the door closed behind Diego. He turned around and simply walked back outside. 

_I can go through a window_

Just as the situation had finally registered to Klaus and Five who split apart as fast as humanly possible.

Once the door had closed behind Diego Five turned to Klaus. “Diego is awake, He's always awake at this time.” Five said pointedly. He turned around putting up the coffee grounds. Five heard Klaus struggle to say “sorry” behind him as he tried not to laugh. 

It's been a while since they had been caught so obviously, and it was something neither of them had wanted to happen for the third time. Five turned around crossing his arms and looking pointedly at Klaus who was leaning on a chair, his arms behind him still laughing. Five’s glare didn't last for long because he couldn't help but crack a smile, he had to admit that was kinda funny.

Another moment of wonderful weak bliss was created, and every time there was a moment like this they could have sworn it became stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, guys! we gotta show this pairing some love!!
> 
> Yep this is happing  
This isn't the hottest garbage I realized a year later
> 
> hope u liked it! harass me for more because I'm lazy and it has to be perfect! (No one harassed me it's been exactly year guys)


End file.
